


The Devil's Three

by foldingpaperfigures



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingpaperfigures/pseuds/foldingpaperfigures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The course of an evening can change in a matter of keystrokes, one would learn when working – and fucking - with James Moriarty.<br/>Despite being busy both as Jim Moriarty and Jim from IT, the Irishman always has times to play with his two favourite pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a really dodgy PWP with my favourite threesome. Molly's more than a little tipsy, Sebastian's more than a little sexy, and Jim's more than a little fucked up.

The fact that she was sitting in her bra and skirt in the middle of Jim Moriarty’s bed should have, had a bottle of wine not been involved, caused Molly Hooper to pause. 

It seemed like only minutes earlier, they were at Jim’s kitchen table; Molly on her third glass of wine, and Jim with his glass of water. Her glass, strangely enough, never seemed to dwindle, and it was only when Jim suggested that they move to his bedroom that Molly found herself a little out of sorts with the mechanics of walking. Surely, she told herself, she hadn’t had _that_ much? But a nearly empty bottle of wine on the table told her otherwise, as did the friendly arm around her waist, guiding her down the hall.

Fast forward to the present moment, and Molly wasn’t quite sure where her shirt, or her Irishman for that matter, was.  Jim had excused himself with a wide smile and headed out into the hall, and he still wasn’t back.

He wasn’t back because he was waiting a reply. Molly had taken the wine like a bottle, and the ease at which he’d managed to remove her sensible blouse spoke volumes, so the text was sent quickly. His fingers danced across the keyboard, the grin on his face almost devilish. This was going to be  _such_ fun.

* * *

 

**_TO: S.Moran_ **   
_Care to have some fun, Tiger? My place, ten minutes. xJM_

* * *

True to form, the hum of Sebastian’s motorcycle signaled his arrival before the man announced himself. Nine minutes, not too bad, he thought. Had it been anyone else, Sebastian would’ve demanded a reason – a solid gold reason – to have been dragged out from home at 11pm on a Friday night. But it wasn’t ‘anyone else’, it was Jim. And, if the blond sniper had learnt anything in his years, it was that Jim got what he wanted. When he wanted.

“You mentioned fun?’ Sebastian let himself in with a grin, placing his helmet on the hall table. “You and I usually have different ideas about fun, Irish."  
“Trust me,” Jim returned the grin, although his was laced with knowing and more mischief than was healthy, “You’ll like this fun. Riddle me this, Moran. How do you like your girls?” Jim waited a moment for Sebastian to rid himself of his jacket, delighting in the sudden furrowed brow. A girl? Jim could just see the mental process ticking through the blond’s brain. He beckoned for Sebastian to follow him up the hall.  
“Cat got your tongue?” Jim glanced over his shoulder, the grin still in place. Sebastian shrugged. It was a trap, it had to be.  
“How does ‘drunk and suggestible’ sound? Molly Hooper.” Jim paused outside the door he’d closed on the pathologist minutes earlier.  
“Molly Hoo- Oh. That bird you’re – Really?” Sebastian arched an eyebrow at Jim. “Didn’t take her up for.. well, whatever you’re into. Bloody freak, you are.”  
He couldn’t keep the slight delight out of his voice. Jim _was_ a bloody freak, and a lot of the time, that didn’t bode well for Sebastian. But this? This was sounding _good._

“Coming?” With one final smirk directed at the blond, Jim turned the handle of the door, behind which Molly waited patiently.

 


	2. 2

“Look at what we have here.” The deep voice startled Molly – it wasn’t the soft Irish crème of Jim’s accent. She sat up, hands instinctively flying to her chest to cover herself. Even as tipsy as she was, a part of Molly said that she shouldn’t be half naked around someone that wasn’t Jim.  
Hell, she probably shouldn’t have been half naked around Jim either, but that was a whole different story.  
“I- exc-Oh.” Molly shook some of her mousy brown hair off of her face, her eyes widening as she saw whom the voice belonged to.

Sebastian grinned down at the brunette, Jim standing just behind him in the doorway. Molly Hooper, Molly Hooper. He knew her, of course. One of Jim’s “friends” – not that the little prick had friends, more convenient acquaintances – and, from what he’d ever seen of her, timid and shy. Certainly not the type to a) hang around with Jim Moriarty, and b) hang around with Jim Moriarty in a skimpy little skirt and pretty lacy bra.  
Ah, well. Alcohol did crazy things to the best of people.  
“Molly, Sebastian. Sebastian, Molly.” Jim brushed past Sebastian and nodded curtly between them.  
You could have lit a fire with the flush that covered Molly’s cheeks. It wasn’t only that Sebastian was relatively strange to her, it was that he was – lord preserve – absolutely gorgeous. Blond, tall, and toned with the hint of a scar beginning at his jaw.

She smiled shyly at him, a smile that he returned with a predatory grin. In Sebastian’s head, multiple veins of thought were pumping. One, that Jim was a wicked little Irishman for inviting him over. Two, that Molly looked perfectly, innocently, fuckable in just that little skirt. And three – Sebastian was going to be going to the most delicious realm of  _hell._

“Molly. Pleased t’see you.” Sebastian grinned down at her, making his way behind Jim.  
“Sweetheart, on the floor, please.” Jim sounded bored. “Let the big boys sit on the bed.”  
Obediently, Molly complied, unfurling her legs and sliding to the floor. Her heart was pounding in her chest – not with fear, no, but with a sick sense of excitement that even her tipsiness couldn’t be blamed for. Jim was changeable, his ideas often wild, and here he’d just brought in Sebastian to his bedroom.  
Molly couldn’t help the heat pooling in her belly.  
Sebastian nodded at her gratefully, taking the spot where the woman had been sitting only seconds beforehand. It was amazing what Jim could get when he just _asked_ for it.  
“So.” He glanced between Jim, who’d settled himself on the other end of the bed with his back pressed against the wall, and Molly, at his feet.  
“So.” Jim echoed, mockingly. The Irishman had plans – oh, did he! – for these two. Molly had drunk enough that she was suggestible to anything, and Sebastian was.. well, Sebastian. Not one to turn down a shag from anyone or anything. Jim was more than happy to partake in a little entertainment for an otherwise boring Friday night.


	3. 3

“Molly, I want you to sit on Sebastian.”  
Jim sounded like a child. His tone was petulant and his arms were folded over his chest. It was a strange change, Molly thought to herself, from the man she’d been having dinner with only an hour before. Not that she didn’t _like_ this more commanding tone, but it was… different. Sitting on Sebastian – this gorgeous, gorgeous man with eyes that seemed to look straight through her – though, that was something even Molly’s tipsy mind had a slight protest to.

“Sit on him?” She glanced up at the men. Sebastian grinned down at her, his blue eyes roaming over her half naked body. Jim was right about _fun._

“I don’t mind, if that’s what you’re worried about, princess.” Sebastian gave a broad shouldered shrug, shuffling back to press his spine against the wall. “I’m sure you’re only light. Besides,” He glanced at Jim, “Isn’t the point of me being here to get to know you a little better?”

Molly had to blush at that. She had no idea why Sebastian was there at all, really, but it wasn’t _too_ bad. It could’ve been worse. He could’ve been disgusting and – Molly felt her legs stand of their own accord, moving her up onto the bed to crawl towards the blond.

“Go on. Sit.” Jim sat up and gave her a playful swat, to which she yelped softly and Sebastian laughed. It was barely an effort for the man to lift her towards him, his hands under her arms as he positioned her so that she straddled, rather than sat in, his lap.

Molly’s skin was soft and supple under Sebastian’s rough hands. He took the opportunity to meander them down her sides, over the curve of her breasts  - at which Molly’s breath hitched – and letting them rest at her hips. He grinned up at her.

“Hi.”

“H-hi.”

Molly was blushing furiously. It wasn’t only the closeness of their faces that fueled the intimacy of strangers, but the insistent press into her thigh really could’ve only been _one_ thing. It was animalistic, it was _wrong,_ but the feel of Sebastian against her thigh sent a bolt of arousal through the tipsy pathologist. With the slightest of lip bitten moans and caution thrown to the wind, Molly’s subconscious took over, making her roll her scantily clad hips over the half hardness pressing against her.

“Thatta girl.” Sebastian nodded his approval, his eyes closing slightly.

 

* * *

 

“Look at her, would you?” Jim lay back, watching Molly straddle Sebastian’s thighs as she rolled her hips against his crotch. “Doesn’t she just look gorgeous?”

Sebastian’s response was a low growl, his hands darting under her skirt to cup her arse. “I rather think,” Jim continued conversationally, “That she’d look even better with that bra gone, don’t you?”

From strangers to lovers.

Sebastian grinned over at Jim, a quick nod, and then a raised eyebrow at Molly.

She let out a small gasp, feeling Sebastian’s cock through his trousers pressed against her panties, and nodded. Her skin was on fire, burning with sheer arousal and all that had happened so far was Sebastian’s hands groping her lightly.

Taking Molly’s gasp as a yes, Sebastian brought his hands up to fumble with the clasp of the delicate underwear, tugging it down her shoulders and freeing her well shaped breasts to him.

Both Sebastian and Jim let out a sigh.

Jim, for his part, decided that it was time for him to have a little more of an active role in the activities. He crawled over from where he was sitting, kneeling next to Sebastian on the bed, and ran a slender hand over Molly’s bare stomach, stopping just short of her left breast. Taking the lead from the Irishman, Sebastian let his hand nestle in the soft curve beneath her right, and Molly had to resort to biting her lip to prevent from begging. Her nipples were standing to attention, her pussy wet already from the slight attentions they were paying her.

“I think our little pet wants to say something.” Jim mused, a crooked grin across his features, dancing over her breast. Sebastian’s smile was a mirror image, both men looking up at Molly, daring her to speak.

“P-please.”

“Hm?” Jim cocked his head to the side. “Did you hear something, Sebastian?”

“I think I heard a little mouse squeak.” Sebastian deadpanned, frowning a little.

 “Please!” Molly rocked her lower half against Sebastian, trying to puff her chest out to get them to touch her.

“Please, what?” Jim’s voice was low and dangerous.

“Please.. touch me. Please.” Molly’s voice was quiet, but her eyes were desperate as she gazed at Sebastian.

The blond man grinned. “With pleasure.”  
In a few short seconds, Sebastian’s mouth latched onto her right nipple, teasing it between his teeth as his tongue twisted around it. Molly’s neck arched as a stifled scream threatened to escape her, the violent pleasure of Sebastian’s mouth on her far too much and, at the same time, not enough. Jim, too, lowered his mouth to her breast, although the Irishman’s technique was smoother and more teasing – the slightest graze with his even teeth over her nipple followed by the flat of his tongue laving over her.

Sebastian was the first to pull off from her breast, grinning up at her with that shark smile. His fingers, previously rested on her bare stomach, began to creep down to the skimpy skirt. With one eye on Molly and one eye on Jim, Sebastian’s hand slipped under the waist band of the skirt. Molly let out a tiny, shuddering gasp – his hand was calloused and cool against the soft creaminess of her lower stomach. Desperately, she rocked her hips against Sebastian’s erection again, pleading.

“Naughty girl. Naughty, naughty. What is it that you want, sweetheart?” Sebastian’s voice was but a murmur, his mouth brushing over her breast again.

“Please. Please.”

Jim laughed, letting Molly’s breast fall from his mouth. “I don’t think that’s an answer, princess. What do you _want?”_

Even though the alcohol coursing through her veins made her bold, Molly still blushed at the idea of saying it, saying what she wanted out loud.

“I want,” She began quietly, biting her lip. “I want your fingers. Please. Inside me.”

Sebastian grinned and arched an eyebrow at Jim, who nodded his assent. In seconds, Sebastian’s fingers yanked from the waistband of her skirt and dived below it, up the soft canal of her thighs until his thumb brushed ever so lightly over her slit, through her panties.

“You should feel her, Irish. So wet already.”

Jim arched an eyebrow and swatted Molly’s shoulder lightly. “Is that so?” Molly could only whimper in response, pressing her pussy against the light touch of Sebastian’s fingers.  
“Please!” She cried out, his thumb flicking over her clit through her panties. As much as Sebastian liked teasing, there was only so much he could do when a pretty girl was begging him to fuck her with his fingers.


End file.
